Saiken
by kutsuu666
Summary: Prequel to "Kutsuu". Suna is about to be in the middle of an ongoing battle between Akira, a crocodile and Ryuutarou, a dragon. The two have been clashing ever since their childhoods due to a killing spree from the young dragon and could destroy the entire village. Gaara now finds himself being a third wheeler in their deadly fued.
1. Chapter 1

**Saiken**

**Ch 1**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"They're coming..." The strange man kept repeating. "What are you talking about?" I asked

crossing my arms. I had been interrogating this insane guy for about an hour. All he said was "they're coming". I

think he was in a state of shock. "Sir, what is your problem?" I asked. He just repeated his phrase over and over

and over. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him a bit. "Wake up, will you?" I asked him. His eyes seemed to regain

focus. "Are you sane again?" I asked. "Is this...Suna?" He asked. "Yes. What are you talking about? Who is

coming?" "I need to find the Kazekage." "Speaking to him. Who is coming? I ask again."

"Well, I will tell you the entire story now. I have no name. My father was killed when I was six before he even

named me. He was killed by a dragon." "What does this have to do with anything. You're father was a dickhead and

he didn't name you. So what?" "The dragon is coming here. It's name is Ryuutarou. It is a beast. It brings nothing

but death, pain, and destruction." "Ryuutarou..." I repeated. " "Its been loose for about 10 years. It can be

reasoned with. It wants to kill things. Ryuutarou will attack this village and all who inhabit it." "I won't let that

happen." "500..." He replied. "Excuse me?" "500 have said that very phrase before you. It's my mission to destroy it

for taking my father from me. I'm tracking it but I'm nowhere near as strong anymore."

"Why not?" "Because of your other visitor." "Whose that?" "His name is Akira. He's a type of crocodile which was

mutated to gain cartlidge skin, and jutsu. He is a stradegist who will analyze you and destroy you. He's just a boy

and He's already more intelligent than Ryuutarou who is 530. Akira is 12. The crocodile's intelligence makes up for his

lack in physichal strength. He caught me and sliced up my chakra network. With nobody to heal me, I can't fight. So,

I've been going from village to village warning them of the arrival."

"Why did Akira attack you? Are they working together?" I asked. He chuckled. "No! Akira attacked me because I

was trying to kill Ryuutarou, a goal he wants to get." "Why does Akira want Ryuutarou dead but saves him? This

doesn't make any sense at all?" "Ryuutarou killed Akira's family, friends, and his lover. He wants revenge." "Get to

the point! I don't want to listen to some soap opera! What am I dealing with?" I shouted. "They are going to

fight...right here, in this village. They don't care about how many people get killed or what gets destroyed. This

village will become their playpen. I suggest evacuating the villagers." "Now hold on! I am the Kazekage. I can

handle them."

"You're village is doomed. Just get the people out!" "Listen here. I am the Kazekage. Do you understand what that

means? I'm the most powerful Shinobi in this village. I will repel those two." "I'm not going to argue with you. You

want to be responsible for the deaths of your villagers, be my guest." "When are they coming?" "Ryuutarou will be

here first. His path will bring him over the front gate of the village by tonight. Akira is traveling south. He will get

here about 20 minutes after."Are you trying to intimidate me? I don't scare easy. I had a demon inside of me, you

know." "Just thought you'd like to know when a beast of destruction is heading torwards the village."

"Well, head outside now and I'll see if I can get some medical ninja for that injury you said you had." "I would

apreciate that, Lord Kazekage." He left and Kankuro and Temari entered. "What was his deal?" I explained

everything to them. "So, you're telling that this village will be a battlefiel within a few hours and you're going to be

in a triple-threat?" Kankuro asked. "Basically..." "That's awful. Be careful. I don't want my little brother to get hurt."

"I won't." I replied to Temari. "The last time you fought here at night-" "Shut up, Kankuro." I warned."

The sun began to set and I stood upon the Kazekage mansion and warned everyone to stay indoors. I waited on

top od the mansion until I saw a speck getting larger. This had to be Ryuutarou. As it got bigger, I noticed it was

green. It was a pretty big dragon with two menancing, red horns shooting out of its head. It's underbelly was tan

and it's red eyes stared into your soul. It's tail was about 10 feet long, I'm guessing and was covered in spikes.

Razor sharp teeth filled his mouth and he was flying at about 60 miles per hour." I readied my sand and hurled it at

him before he could attack.

It struck his face and took him out of the sky and off his feet. He stood up and shook his big head violently. "What's

the big idea, asshole?" He shouted. "I know why you're here, Ryuutarou. You won't get away with it." "Oh you do,

huh. What's your name. You seem to know mine." "My name is Gaara..." "A last name?" "I have no last name. I'm

often called Gaara of the desert." "That's ridiculous." "All you need to know is that I'm going to end the path of

destruction that you seem to be creating." "How do you know about me?" "That is none of your concern." "It is my

buisness. Someone else might me on the way. I have to get out of here before he makes me fight him." "Are you

talking about Akira?" I asked. "Yes. He seems to get everyone with this trick." He said sighing. "Enough talking! I'm

going to make you pay for all the villages you've destroyed and all of the people you have slaughtered." He smiled.

"I don't think so. This will get interrupted very shortly."

* * *

**There you go. for all those who found this one before "Kutsuu", you have a choice. This is a 3 part trilogy. This is the first story, "Kutsuu" is the second, and I'm not revealing the third yet. So, your choices are that you can read What's up at the moment on "Kutsuu" which would spoil lots of things from this one, or you can contain your curiosity and wait until this one is done before even looking at "Kutsuu." Pick your poison.**

**For all those who are looking at this from "Kutsuu", YAY! You found this story that wasn't even going to exist until I decided to write it a few weeks ago and finished it Wednesday of this week one worth reading!**

**These stories have completly different genres. Boys will probably love this one but hate "Kutsuu" even more than their ex-girlfriend. Girls will probably love "Kutsuu" but hate this one more than when blood comes out of funny places.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **We just stared at each other. "Got no chance, Ryuutarou!" I warned. "Ah, sure you have a one."

He replied smirking. He spread his big wings and jumped into the air. I made sand spring up from the ground below.

"Oh boy." I heard him say before flying higher. My sand chased him through the night sky. He dodged every attempt

I made to hit him. The way he moved reminded me so much Of Deidara's clay bird. It made me want to puke. He

turned at me and shot a blazing ball of fire. My sand shield was able to block it. He eventually flew behind a building

out of my sight. "I hate when they play hard to get." I muttered to myself hopping my sand. I rode it through the air

to see Ryuutarou hovering on the Kazekage mansion. My sand shot at him in all directions. "Child's play, Gaara." He

muttered shooting red flames which I could feel from the air. My sand crumbled to dust. He flew up after me but my

sand caught him. I smiled and waved at him before surrounding him in the sand. Yeah, I'm a real dick now to my

opponents. I mock them and spit one-liners a lot now. "Shut up." I heard him say blankley. "Oh, am I getting smart

with you? How would you know?" I asked clenching my fist. The sand tightened and should be crushing his bones.

Electricity then crashed through the sand and I flew below it. The dragon crashed out of the sand and began

flapping his massive wings. The gust caused me to lose my balance and fall off my sand which automatically shot

after me. Ryuutarou got to me first and slammed his spiky tail at my gut sending me falling to the ground faster.

He flew below me and shot fire at my back. I landed on the Kazekage mansion. "BOOM! Another one bites the

dust!" He shouted. I stood up and shook my head. He then fired a blue beam at me. My sand blacked it but was

then frozen solid. "Ice?" "You know Gaara, why are we doing this? War doesn't determine who is right. Only who is

left. Fighting for peace is like fucking for virginity." "Just shut up and fight!" I shouted back at him. "As you wish!" He

called back shooting the beam of ice again. I side-stepped. My sand shot up and grabbed his tail and pulled him to

the ground. My giant arm of sand crushed him and buried him beneath the earth.

I felt his weight vanish. "Clone..." I muttered turning around to see Ryuutarou pinning Matsuri on the roof of the

Kazekage mansion. "Gaara, Help!" She called. "Shut it, bitch." Ryuutarou snapped digging his right foot with sharp

claws into her stomach. "Attack me and the girl dies." 'See if I fuckin care.' I thought to myself. I hated her almost as

much as I hate cookies. Kankuro spread some bullshit rumour that I like cookies to piss me off. He succeeded. I

didn't move. "You do love me!" Matsuri called. Ryuutarou burst into laughter and I shot sand at him. He shook his

head and she shoved his claw into Matsuri's chest and had her heart on his claws which he ate. "THANK YOU, SIR!"

I shouted. "You didn't love her, did you?" "I love no one. And you wanna know something. I never will either." He

chuckled. "You know, I kinda like you." I didn't reply. "Why don't you want to love, Gaara?" "Everyone I ever "loved"

pushed me away. I just don't see the point. In a cruel world like this filled with murderers, rapist, and scum here's

only one being you can trust: Yourself. Whoever tells you otherwise is lying like a fucking corpse." I said.

"Very well spoken. You and I could be friends. That is, if you'd listen to me." "I care not for any lies you make up to

fool me, dragon." "Wow, the three of us are so alike and yet so different. We're three of a kind." "Three?" Just as I

said this, that strange man from before came up with a dagger in his hand. He charged at Ryuutarou but the

dragon noticed. He shot red flames at the man and set him ablaze. "Jeez..." I muttered as his skin burned off and

melted away. "You might as well drop the disguise, Akira." I know its you." A puff of smoke surrounded the man and

a small crocodile appeared in his place. We all just stared at one another. "The three of us are so alike, yet so

different." Ryuutarou repeated. "We have the same philosophy but excercise it in different ways." "SHUT UP!" Akira

shouted. "I'm nothing like you. You're trash!" "I beg to differ, crocky." Akira's tail quickly grew steel and he shot at

Ryuutarou and hit him hard. The tail's edge was sharp and the dragon recieved a cut on his face. The dragon

swatted the croc down. I fired sand at both of them. Akira made a dodging movement which should have snapped

his neck. "Sand?" I heard him question. "You must be Gaara." I tried to keep my blank expression but I heard a

small gasp of shock exit my mouth.

He knew me. "Don't look so disturbed. I know a lot about you and everyone in this village." After he said this, Akira

fired a random water blast at Ryuutarou disorienting him. He then slid underneath the big reptile's body and used

his tail to leg sweep him. "He clearly is some kind of mutant. Crocodile's can't do that type of movement." I

muttered. Ryuutarou got up and gave an angry glare at his enemy. "The boundaries are gone!" He growled. "And

the fire begins." Akira added. I sighed. When Temari said I would probably be caught in the middle one day, I don't

think this is what she had in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Ryuutarou shot the red flames at Akira who rolled under it. The flames continued nearly set a

house on fire. I blocked it, of course. It just hit me that Ryuutarou wasn't trying to destroy anything before that. I

wondered what kind of "tyrant" doesn't destroy anything. But, it seems he wants to kill Akira and doesn't care what

he destroys along with him. So, it seems I have to repel these two monsters gunning at each other and the

environment without letting the village suffer. I hate my job. The dragon took off into the air. Akira couldn't follow

but hopped along each building of sand to chase down his enemy. I decided staying stationary would be best. I

made seals and shot bullets of sand at them. Akira jumped away and jolted his neck in a corkscrew like movement

which his body mimicked to dodge a fireball blasted by Ryuutarou. The dragon shot forward. Akira chomped the

dragon's nose. My sand encircled both of them and I had them locked in Sand Prison. "How did you two get out. Did

someone at the zoo forget to close your cages?" I asked. I felt heavy resistance from the two of them. My guess

was they were fighting within.

I shrugged and compressed the prison making it smaller. The prison exploded. Akira shot off and crashed through a

building. Ryuutarou's body was glowing blue but stopped. His red eyes were menacing and I was a little frightened.

He darted at me dodging every attempt my sand made to attack. He was then caught by it a few feet in from of me.

He let out a monstrous roar and his head was centimeters from mine. I grabbed his tongue and yanked it. He

chomped down out of instinct and gave another roar. My sand tossed him to the ground below. Not even a second

later, I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Hurts, doesn't it?" I heard Akira growl. I saw him out of the corner of my eye.

He had stabbed me with his steel tail he used to cut Ryuutarou's face. His tail was bent over his head in a way that

should have broken the bones. "What are you?" I asked. "It's just my species' power. Don't be such a chicken."

"You beat my defense." "I analyzed it. I know your strategies." I felt him pull himself up with his tail and he sunk his

jaws at my throat and chomped. I moaned in pain. Ryuutarou then flew back up and flapped his wings. I didn't

make my sand block because I wanted Akira off. To my surprise, he didn't budge. "I have no bones, Gaara. My skin

is like rubber. This fall won't hurt me but the force might make the blade pierce your heart. I could've killed you

there." He said before sinking his jaws back into my throat. I eventually grabbed his tail and yanked him off me. He

thrashed violently but I managed to hurl him into the air. Ryuutarou caught him with his jaws and bit down

exploding Akira's blood. My sand caught me and I watched as Akira's steel tail bent and launched into Ryuutarou's

eye. I sent two giant claws of sand at them and they were crushed.

Some villagers were now getting out of their houses. Ryuutarou saw this and flew down. "Fuck..." I muttered

before making sand incase all of them. "You think your sand is that strong? I'm a dragon!" He shouted. "Why do you

attack them? Leave them alone. They've done nothing to you." He stopped right before crashing into them. "Don't

try to reason with it. He's a monster. All he does is torment, kill, and spread shit." I heard Akira from the top of of a

building behind me. Ryuutarou's head tilted and he was clearly unamused. Akira picked out his moment and he

jumped and shot a blast of electricity which blew the much bigger dragon back a bit. I now had my first good look at

Akira. He was about 26 inches long and had a light brown top with a tan underbelly. His tail had a yellow and black

pattern almost like a bee. He landed on the ground. I made sand shoot up and the croc then slammed into his

enemy and the two of them were hurled over the village gates. I freed all the villagers from my sand. "You're hurt!"

I heard Temari shout. "It's fine. I'm not done with those two yet." I said. "Don't be stupid. They will continue to fight

each other. You're done!" Kankuro yelled. I ignored him and rode my sand over the village wall.

I made all the sand around us rise above our head and crush the two of them. "You two can crawl your way out.

Leave and never threaten this place again." I turned and headed back into the village. I jumped on the ground to

cheers and applause. My feet gave out and I toppled and hit my sand below. Temari and Kankuro were the first to

come to me and began treating my wounds. "I got stabbed by the croc...in my back." I panted before shutting my

eyes. Before I knew it, I was walking along a trail and something caught my eye. It was one of the strangest sights

I've ever seen. It was a wolf. This wolf was white and its fur blew in the wind. It turned and looked me dead in the

eye. One of it's eyes was green and the other was orange. On its forehead was a pentagram which was glowing

blue. I felt nothing but power surging from around this wolf. It wasn't ordinary. That's the only thing I knew. It

bared its teeth and jumped at me and I woke up immediately to Temari and Kankuro by my bed. I reached down and

felt stitches where Akira had stabbed me and more of them by my neck.

"You need to rest." Kankuro nagged. I shook my head. "I'm taking a little vacation from this place." They looked at

each other. "Why?" "I just want some time alone is all." "The council wouldn't allow it. You still have a lot of work to

do." "I just saved this village again! And if you must know. I'm actually going to find out a bit more about our

attackers." "Akira and Ryuutarou? Why?" "They've had this feud awhile. It's probably been happening at

lots of public places. Ending this feud means saving lives." They stayed silent. "How bad were my injuries?" "Both of

them were nearly fatal. He almost snapped your neck for one. And two, the stab wound was a centimeter away

from your heart. _"I could've killed you there."_ Akira's voice rung in my head again. "If they were fatal, who'd miss

me?" I asked. "Lots of people. You're very important, Gaara." My sister replied. "I hope you're right. Lots of others

want me dead." "Gaara, don't let those stupid people get to you. You're doing a great job. There isn't anything you

can't do." I nodded. "There is one thing I couldn't do even if I wanted to." "What's that?" "Get a girl..." My siblings

looked at each other. "You sent every girl that had a crush on you to a toxic cave. Well, not Matsuri for some

reason." I laughed. "Ryuutarou just spilled Matsuri's brains all over the roof." Temari just eyed me. "Someday

Gaara, you're gonna fall in love with a girl and that girl is gonna love you back. And when that day comes, you'll

think back to this and say, "I was wrong." "We'll see, Temari. We'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

**CH 4**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I stood alone at the village gates. "I seriously want to come with you, Gaara. This is very

dangerous." Kankuro said. "I'm going alone, brother. When there is a feud, there is a reason. I wanna talk with

them. You've made it clear, you don't care." "Gaara, you're dealing with fire! These are forces you don't understand!

Play with the flames, and they spread, you idiot!" "I'm your brother and the Kazekage. Have faith in me. I'm going

to end this feud between the two of them. But, first to decide which one I'm tracking. I took out my lucky coin.

"Heads, Ryuutarou. Tails, Akira." I said flipping it. It landed in my hand and I slammed it on my wrist. "Tails..." Temari

said sighing. "Relax sister, I'm going to Konoha first. I'm going to see if anyone there has spotted Akira. I'll be back

in a few months." I put on my Kazekage hat and walked out of the village gates. As I walked, I couldn't stop

thinking about the conversation Ryuutarou and I had. _"Why don't you want to love, Gaara?" _He had asked. I thought

about my answer and thought of so many more reasons why I wanted to stay away from love. My main one was I

had been alone for 16 years, I could do it for the rest of my life. I wasn't afraid to walk this dark world alone. I was

born with no one by my side and I'm fine staying that way. Three days later, I arrived in the gates of Konoha,

sighed, and walked into the village. Almost two seconds later, I was greeted by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Look what Suna spat out at us. What are you doing her alone, Gaara?" He asked. "If it was your buisness, I would

tell you." I said continuing to walk. "Watch out! Badass in the house!" He exclaimed scowling and walking away.

I walked into the Hokage building. Tsunade was having a conversation with some guy with long, dark, hair. "I want

that scroll found!" The man shouted. "It will be, Hiashi. Just give the Anbu more time. "It's been five months!" He

yelled. "Tsk, tsk, isn't it a shame your tax money goes into paying those clits?" I said walking into the room. Their

eyes darted in my direction and I removed the Kazekage hat and placed it on a nearby table. "Kazekage? We don't

have a meeting for about four months. What are you doing here?" "My presence is small. All I want to know is if

you've had any reports about this crocodile." I slipped a photograph of Akira on Tsunade's desk. "We had an

incident a few months back involving Shikamaru. Poor guy won't be out of the hospital for eight months. I turned to

the the man with the long hair known as Hiashi and held up the photo. "May I ask why a Kage is searching for wild

animals? Don't you have work to do." I chuckled as I thought of how this man treated Neji. "You know what you

are, Hiashi. You're a bully. You're a bully likes to abuse his position and push people. You pushed poor Neji until he

died. You're a no good piece of trash that likes reminding people that you're on top. You're the man. Now, I'm not

picking a fight, but be careful who push. Because hopefully you know now, I like to push back." I could tell I had

angered him. "You gonna hit me, big man, or do you have to go ask your wife permission first? Where is your wife,

Hiashi? Oh wait! That's right. You're wife's DEAD!" I shouted. I turned around and grabbed my hat. "Oh and please

tell that gorgeous daughter of yours I said... "Hello." I laughed like a lunatic and putting my hat on before exiting.

Who was his daughter? I had no fuckin clue and I didn't care. I just said that to anger him.

I walked out of the building and into the Konoha hospital and used sand to knock Shikamaru's door down. "Party's

over. Hit the bricks, fatty." I said to Choiji. "Hello, Kazekage." "That's Gaara to my future brother-in-law." I said

patting him on the shoulder." He blushed a bit. I had great respect for this man. My respect is very hard to earn. We

caught up until he said, "So what brings you here." I slipped him Akira's photo and he gasped. "That thing's smarter

than me and my father. Why do you want it? "_His _name is Akira. I want to know where you were attacked. "Dragon

valley." He muttered. "Our team was on a mission to get some Nitromethane for the village in a nearby cave. We

went to dragon valley and were caught in trap after trap. I tried to think like him but it was useless. He eventually

came over, broke my legs, and snapped my neck in the blink of an eye with his tail." "God..." I said clearly in shock.

"You're not going after it, are you." I nodded. "I am. I'm going to calm him down. "Good luck with that one, buddy."

"I've fought him before. I held my own and won. He wasn't angered at me though." "Not unscathed I assume." I

turned my neck so he could see the jaw marks and told him about my stabbing as well." "Yeah, I would go to the

Dragon Valley.I think he lives there." The name "Dragon Valley" again made Ryuutarou enter my head again.

"Sounds more like a layer for dragons." I said. "I didn't see any." I nodded at him and left. My work in Konoha was

done. Now, I'm going to Dragon Valley.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH 5**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **Dragon Valley...now, I need to find the damn place. I hated getting help from others so I

figured I could go back to Suna and find it myself using our maps. Then, I could fully prepare everything I would

need. I hopped for three days and eventually arrived to my home. "Thought you said you'd be back in a few

months." Temari said laying eyes on me. "I just need a few things." "Like what?" "A map." "So, you know where

you're going now, huh?" "Dragon Valley." Temari ran into the next room and came back into the room with Kankuro

and a map which we sprawled out on the table. "Found it!" My brother said. My face fell when he pointed at it. It

was very close to Aka no Shi, the biggest volcano in the world. "Gaara, that's all the way at the land of lightning's

edge bordering the ocean. It's gonna take you a month just to get there. "If that's where Akira lives, he's still trying

to get back there." "What if he's not going back there. You're making too many assumptions, Gaara. How do you

know if he's going back? How do you know he's not chasing Ryuutarou. How do you know if you're even right?" "I

don't know if he lives there. But, the Raikage might. I'm still paying him a little visit. If he knows Akira lives there but

he's not home, I'm sticking around there." "You do know you're giving up your vacation for this." "Yeah, I know. But,

I hate my vacation anyway and would gladly give it up for this." "You get one every five years and you're blowing it

to search for animals." Kankuro reminded. "I know what I'm doing and I'm going to need you to get me something

before I leave." "What's that?" "I want you to give me 100 bottles of Mezame pills in a bag, please." My siblings'

eyes widened. "Gaara, that's a drug! It's a drug the nations are trying to ilegalize!" Temari cried. "It keeps you

awake and it's the best at doing it." "The side effects are too severe!" Kankuro yelled. "I'll be fine! I was fine as a

kid and I'll be fine now." "You were fine as a kid because you developed tolerance and Shukaku protected you.

Now, since you had a year off, they will come back." "Those are?" I asked. They looked at eachother confused. "I

was never told as a kid." Kankuro pulled out a slip of paper from a drawer. I saw it had my father's handwriting on

it. "Hallucinations, dizziness, vomiting, fever, trouble breathing, headaches, stomach-aches, back pain, strep throat,

stroke, and feelings of nausea." He read. I wasn't convinced. "I want that drug in two hours, please." I replied

walking out of the room. I'm going to stay awake even if it means enduring all of that. I only had three months and

I wasn't about to waste one just arriving at the place I didn't even know was right. Now, I'm going to bed early so I

can get right up in the morning.

**(The next day)** I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. 6 A.M. I immediately went into the kitchen and found the

bag with a note next to it. _"Gaara, here is the Mezame but we hope you don't take. Please, leave it here. This could_

_easily kill you if the side effects happen by a cliff or something."_ There was so much more I could've read but I

shrugged, ripped it up, and tossed it in the garbage. I grabbed the drug, tied them to my gourd, and again walked

out of the village and began hopping through the trees until nightfall. I was tired in more ways then one. I stopped,

unstrapped my gourd, and reached into the bag and pulled out a pill. I thought I heard Temari tell me, "no", but I

looked around and saw no one. I took one of the nine water bottles off my gourd as well. I popped the pill into my

mouth and took a swig of the water. I hopped through the trees another couple of days, continuing to eat the pills.

A week later, I had my first side effect. I was hopping through the trees and the land in front of me began to spin. I

shook my head violently and kept jumping through the trees. It didn't take long to start up again. I quickly missed

my step and toppled to the ground below. My sand caught me and the fall brought no pain. The spinning of my

vision quickly led to a headache. I groaned. What have I gotten myself into. I stood up, walked a couple of steps,

and toppled to the ground again. I couldn't keep my balance. I rubbed water on my face and and groaned again.

Those pills will be a big problem but if I want to get everything that I want to get done, done and beat the clock

before I have to return to Suna, I'm going to need them. I stayed in one spot for at least an hour but finally got up

again and hopped. That was the only incident for the rest of the time. Thanks to my Mezame, I got all the way to

the Land of Lightning in just 13 days. I approached the Cloud Village and entered through the gate. "Where is the

Raikage today. I have an urgent request," I asked one of the villagers. They pointed up at the building to the

Raikage building. I slipped my hand and pulled out another pill and swallowed it whole. It was time to see my good,

easy to anger friend, well person.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH 6**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **I sat down facing A. I took off my Kage hat and crossed my legs and arms. People always said girls

sat like that but since I don't care what people say, I did it anyway. "What business do you have here, Kazekage?

No council or anything so this must be something of your own accord." "Please call me Gaara. I mean, I'm gonna call

you A. He got irritated. "I prefer the old personality. I'm just telling you right now." "I don't care what you think. I'm

just telling you right now." He glared at me and I waved. "You aren't on your turf anymore, Gaara. You're on mine. I

suggest you shut up and treat me with more respect. You're here to ask me what I know about something, right?

You do as I say." I shrugged as that seemed right. I slapped a photo of Akira on the table. He picked it up and

scanned it. I couldn't read his thoughts as he looked at the crocodile. He looked back up at me. "If its Akira you're

after, I'm going to have to ask why. "He attacked my village. I intend to kill him and his friend." I lied. My intentions

were nothing more than to end the feud. "He is here. He comes back to pay his respects to something named

Kurushimeru out in some cave. I don't really know the story of what he's doing. I think he has a temporary place at

the Dragon Valley. But, Akira and Ryuutarou have caused the entire Land of Lightning so much trouble, I can't afford

to have them kill more villagers. If you want to find them, you're on your own." I shrugged. "I always have been. I

always will be." I felt my eyes getting heavy and I knew I needed another Mezame. I took one out and he gasped.

"What are you doing with those?" "Staying awake. I have a job to do. I flicked it into my mouth and filled up all my

water bottles at a nearby sink. After swallowing a sip and getting my hat, I bowed and left the room.

I left the village and preceded on torward where I needed to go. I eventually began passing things I had

already had. "Genjustu...god damn it." I muttered. Sand shot out of my gourd and formed a small hand which

wrapped around mt throat and strangled. I broke through it to see nothing. I'm getting closer to Akira, that's for

sure. Traps are beginning to show up. For the next few hours, I dodged trap after trap after trap. Akira was already

on my last nerve. Eventually, I passed a cave which had a horrible, choking odor from inside of it. "That's gross." I

muttered. I saw a puddle by the cave, put my hand in it and smelt. 'This is...nitromethane.' I thought. 'Akira

snapped Shikamaru's neck near here. I better be careful. Eventually, I approached a place where the ground was

very uneven. I kicked over some dirt and something hit my foot. It was a giant spike. "What the fuck is that?" I

reached and yanked but the thing this spike was attached to was very heavy. I tugged and pulled out the dead

body of a dragon. I knew cause of the wings despite the fact it was decapitated. I found the head as well. It was a

light blue and the eye lashes told me it was female. My sand reached into the ground and pulled out another dead

dragon and another, and another. The entire bumpy serface was full of dead dragon. Soon, I was surrounded but

carcasses. "I see you found my collection." I turned to see Akira standing upon a pretty big rock.. "That one is

Supaiku. That one is Abunai." He began listing the names of all the dead dragons on the ground, That light blue one

you just pulled out. You know, the one that has no head attached to its body. Her name is Ayame. She is my

favorite." "Why? Why kill all the dragons?" He raised his eyes and pretended to think a second before saying,

"None of your business." "I heard you're here for something name Kurushimeru. Who is that?" "One of my few

regrets. And you're not exactly here to pick flowers. What are you up to?" "I'm up to about 5'6". What about you?"

Akira gave me an angry glare before leaping down. "I assume this have to do with the attack on your village." "I

just want to learn about you two. I want to put this feud to rest. Akira looked around at the carcasses. "Gaara,

Ryuutarou is going to die and he is going to die by my hand!" "What hand?" "DON'T YOU START BEING A SMARTASS,

GAARA! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IMPORTANT HIS DEATH IS TO ME!" "I don't so how about you tell me." "So, you

came here today for some information. Well, I have some I can spare you." "Yes?" I asked. "You're going to die just

like these things next to us." Sand jumped at him and he did a flip back on the rock and immediately started spitting

water everywhere. I flicked my hand making my sand dodge it. He watched my movements carefully and shot

electricity at me. My sand shot up and he fired a water beam as soon as I did. My sand spread but i was hit in the

chest. "Read you like a scroll and ripped you up! That was easier than I thought." He taunted. My sand shot at him.

He flipped away. More shot up from the ground and his steel tail began slashing it. "Speed of the sand is 30 miles

an hour and you can surround me in all directions." He said as he fought it off. "Oh shut up!" I replied firing bullets of

sand. He fired water making the particles impossible to move. "You just love long distance, don't you." He called. "I

don't love anything, Akira." He dodged everything I shot perfectly and leaped at me. I ducked and my hand shot up

and grabbed his tail. I spun him around and flung him. He flew about 15 feet and skidded another five. My sand

drilled him in the back and he let out a cry of pain. "Why don't you calculate how much time before I beat your sorry

ass?" I said. "After one lucky shot? I don't think so! We're just getting started!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CH 7**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"I don't like Hide and Seek!" I called when Akira escaped my vision again. "Ohh, is that a cut I

see? That's not good. You don't have blood in your eyes, do you?" I heard him taunt. I fired sand in his general

direction but heard him again. "Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me. Oh wait, please don't do that." Akira

was a strategist. He had played hit and run for about an hour and it was working. "Oh fuck this." I muttered. I used

Sand Hail and created more sand. "Sand Tsunami..." I muttered. A giant wave shot toward all the trees. "Surfs up!"

I called smiling. "Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Akira shouted. An even bigger tidal wave of water shot

up with Akira on top. Mist in the shape of hands was above Akira's head. he somehow used those to make the

Jutsuu. "Oh for the love of.." I muttered slapping my face. "Something wrong down there?" The crocodile asked. The

wave crashed forward covering my sand with water. My gourd broke into sand and shot at the wave. Akira leaped

over it. The wave craeted a shallow pool of water which my sand could be stood on. My sand armour also completly

dissolved. I used a ton of strength and chakra to move the sand out of the water but it was heavy. I saw Akira's

head in the water. Despite how shallow it was, his small size meant he could still swim and stalk. he breathed

electricity which bounced across the water. My sand blocked it. I heard the water splash. I used my third eye which

revealed Akira was gone. I jumped into the air and circled myself with my sand. It was so heavy and I knew I

couldn't handle it much longer. I felt immense pressure and I knew more water had it my bubble. I had an idea. i

knew more sand was still under the water. My third eye showed me Akira had the mist over his head and was

making seals. I made the sand split the ground causing the water to seep in the cracks. Akira leaped out of the

way. The water filled sand binded his hands. "This won't hurt...yeah it will." I said using Sand Coffin on his legs. The

bones should have snapped but I knew they couldn't because the crocodile had no bones. I guess that means he

technically wasn't a crocodile but fuck it. I now had the upper hand as my sand was drying and it smacked Akira

around all over the place. "Time to end this!" I shouted. My sand began to wrap around him. I planned to immobilize

him and bring him back to Suna so we could lock him up until Ryuutarou could be found. The sand was up to his

neck. I was loving this. My smile quickly dissolved as I felt something inside me. It came up and I fell on my knees

and barfed all over the ground. Akira smirked and had enough strength to break out of my sand. "What's the

matter? Is wittle Gaara not feewing so well?" He asked in a childish voice before creating his steel tail and cutting

my face knocking me back a bit. I puked again and my insides were on fire. It seem to freak Akira out a bit. It also

was getting very hard to breathe and I was on my back gasping for air. Akira crawled on my chest. His long tail was

above my head placed by my heart. He was about to stab me but I slugged him in the face knocking him a good few

yards away. He suddenly began laughing. "You're taking Mezame? Oh Gaara, you've made this too easy for me. I

was barely getting enough air. I couldn't move my sand due to the pain. Akira, now, was in complete control. He

gave me a violent beating and eventually knocked me into a cave. "Wow, that looked like it really hurt." I vomited

again. His tail slit my arm. "That looked like it hurt too?" I held my arm and gritted my teeth at the pain. "Please,

evaluate my performance. Which one hurt more?" "FUCK...YOU..." I choked out as I gasped for air and barfed again.

He jumped on my neck stitches and bit down. I yanked him ff and tossed him away. I was covered in blood, barf,

and gasping for air. "I'm just toying with you now, Kazekage." He continued beating me severly and eventually bit

my arm and twisted it. I heard my bones snap and I screamed in pain. But, the injury seemed to cause enough pain

to make the adrenaline rush I had get bigger. My air pipe picked more oxygen up and I was ready. He leaped to kill

me but my sand grabbed his jaws and pried them open and yanked them. Blood poured from his mouth and I knew

he was hurting. He stopped moving and I released him. He layed there for a moment and I heard his voice whisper

with a different tone than I have ever heard from him, "Kill me." "What?" I asked. "Kill me. I don't feel like living

anymore." "Why not? You have a reason to want to live. Don't you want to kill Ryuutarou?" "What's the point? He

always escapes. He gets away every time." "Why should I kill you?" "Because my life sucks. I have no one. I used

to but I have no one thanks to him. He stole everything from me." "I'm not going to kill you." "Please end me,

Gaara. I want to be released from the hell that is my life!" I decided tricking him to get some information would be

best. "I'll kill you on one condition." "What's that?" "Tell me about this so called "hell." He glared at me. "Ask and

you shall receive."


	8. Chapter 8

**This was a very hard chapter to write. I arranged things and worked on this piece of garbage for hours until finally, I came up with what I wanted to do. Gaara and Akira are talking throughout this chapter. In order to make it more interesting, Akira has flashbacks of certain events. As he has them, he is describing the situation for Gaara who replies. Their conversations are in bold during flashbacks. Also, I have a trip in Mississippi for the next five days. I'm going to do my best to still get a few chapters for both Kutsuu and Saiken up. On the Ipad though, it messes up the form. Chapter 7 of Kutsuu was done by Ipad and you can see how crappy that looks. So, if it looks like that, too bad. Then we have to pray the stupid hotel has wi-fi. So enjoy if you actually find this good. And, the person that _this_ is directed that knows who they are. _Te amo meus reginola. I hope you like it._**

* * *

**CH 8**

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"I guess it all goes back to eight years ago when I was going through "that time", if you know

what I mean." Akira began. "I don't. I must not have hit it yet." I replied. "You're 16. You have but you must be one

hell of a fighter. It's adolescence, when boys start liking girls and vice versa." I nodded for I understand what he

meant. "I basically was just hitting it. I was a kid back then and I guess I wasnt a very bright one. I'm saying this

once to you. Love is a weakness! Get involved in it and you will end up the loser every time. Nice symbol on your

head by the way. It makes me sick!" "Just keep going." "My best friend throughout my childhood was a girl. Her

name was Rika. So, when that time hit, I fell in love with her very quickly. She was so sweet, caring, kind, and

loving. She was, well, what I would classify as beautiful. You're a human so you wouldn't see it. I still remember the day I finally admitted it to her.

**(Akira's flashback + P.O.V) **'I can do this.' I thought to myself staring at Rika. She was a foot long as I was so I

don't know why she intimidated me so much. She had this effect on my I couldn't explain. She seemed to

be...controlling me. I tried to move torward her but this feeling I hated entered my gut and I just couldn't budge. I

saw her turn her head and she smiled at me. "Hello Akiri." She said smiling.** "Never call me, Akiri. That is her **

**nickname and only she can say that!" "Whatever..."** I went up to her. "Hi Riki, how are you?" "What does it

matter? You shouldn't have to bother with me. I just really wanted to hunt with you for my first time. I finally got

permission." "Shouldn't you hunt with your family?" "My parents have passed and my grandmother is too old. I've

told you this before and I'll say it again. You are my family." **"We hunted that day and caught one of those zebra **

**things." "Akira, I don't care. Get to the god damn point of this!" **As we ate the zebra, I felt in my gut that I

needed to tell her right now. "You looked amazing today." She said smiling. "You too...in more ways than one." I

replied. "What does that mean?" She asked laughing a bit. "What do you think it means?" "Either I have something

in my ear, or you just said I look amazing." "Yeah, I guess I did. You do look amazing." She smiled and turned her

head. "You look wonderful yourself there stud. I can't seem to take my eyes off you ever." **Gaara gagged and spit **

**on the ground. "Dude, shut the fuck up! When you spit and gag, it's about my life. I will not have you insult **

**her!" I yelled. "She insults herself when she says something as stupid as that!" Gaara cackled in reply. "You're**

**a heartless monster." I said disgusted. "Don't try flattering me. Ask my sister, it doesn't work." **That feeling I

can only describe as a rush entered and was flowing through me. "I love you." I whispered softly. Her eyes shot

back in my direction. "What?" "Oh um...nothing." I stuttered as I began shaking. "Did you just say what I think you

said. I thought I heard an "I love you" come out of you." "No, that must me you. I mean we're just friends. I

thought you liked that one guy, Eita." "I lied..." She whispered in my ear. "I mean, if you had said that, Akiri, I

would've said it back and we would have started dating but since you didn't, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She

put her front foot up and waved. "I guess I did say it." I said after she turned around and began walking away.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You said it all the time when we were kids. You stopped though and it hurt my

heart. I don't know when I fell for you. I just did though." **"Do you ever shut up?" Gaara asked scowling. "I don't**

**want to hear about this crap. I thought your life was hell. Dating this croc-slut doesn't qualify if you ask me." **

**"I'm getting to it, okay? The nightmare is coming! I can tell you all about our two year anniversary now. That is**

**the worst fucking day of my life!" "What happened on your two year anniversary?" "That's the day that **

**fucking son of a bitch decided to come and ruin me and cause me so much torture and agony." "Who?" "That's**

**the day the fucking bastard came. That's the day the dragon came. That's the day Ryuutarou came..."**


	9. Chapter 9

**CH 9**

**(Akira's P.O.V) **"Ryuutarou, huh. Finally, I've been dying to hear about how this crap got started." Gaara said

licking his lips. "I don't like thinking about this day. Is all you care about yourself?" I asked hatefully. "Yeah, pretty

much." My eyes narrowed. I saw so much of Ryuutarou in him and it pissed me off. "Shall I continue the story?" "Oh

please do!" Gaara said like a child begging for a bed time story. Okay then...

**(Akira's Flashback) **"I can't believe its been two years already." Rika said snuggling up next to me as we stared at

the setting sun. "I know. Time flies when you're in love." "So true." We talked for a bit before turning around to

head back to the swamp. We were about to fall asleep when I felt the air around us getting hot. I looked up to see

fire and birds fell into the water. I saw a dragon land on the shore of the swamp. It was green and stood about 6'5

and had a 15 ft wingspan. Long horns shot out of its head and his jaws were filled with sharp teeth. "W-What is

that?" Rika asked. "A-A dragon." I replied beginning to shake. It began killing everything in sight and my mind

became filled with fear. Rika...i needed to get her out of here. **"Oh come on, Akira. Why did you immediatly think **

**of her. Save yourself!" Gaara cried. "Spoken like an ignorant ass." **"Rika, this way." I said hopping out of the

water. I heard her trod behind me. I saw tons of dead animals hanging from the trees with their guts splattered

out. I heard his big wings flap and the dragon landed right in front of us. "Leave us alone!" I yelled at it. "I-I can't

do that." He replied. 'What do you want?" Rika asked behind me. "To help the planet." "YOU'RE INSANE!" I cried. A

ball of fire formed at his mouth and he shot it at the ground. The force knocked me against a tree. Rika ran to me.

She was then dragged over to the dragon who rolled her over upon her belly. "No, please don't!" She cried out in

fear. The dragon sliced her belly cutting the flesh and spilling the blood. Rika cried out in pain. He sliced her again.

Tears formed in her eyes and she looked at me. "Help me, Akira." I stood up and electricity was shot at me. I was

shocked and paralyzed. I couldn't move. The bastard continued slashing her gut. Her entrails poured out and she

stopped moving. I couldn't look at the corpse but I saw the dragon come to me. "Your turn..." He muttered. We

stared into each other's eyes. I began crying and the dragon shook his head and muttered, "Please play dead for

five minutes." His wings spread and he flew off.

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"So...he murdered her." "YES!" It all made sense to me now. Akira was chasing down Ryuutarou to

get revenge for Rika's murder. So...what was the cause of all this hate, hate's opposite, love. This was just too

funny. "Pathetic, Akira... Just pathetic..." "Gaara, have you ever been in love before?" Akira asked. "No...I never will

be either." "Then you have no concept of what I lost when Rika was killed. I want revenge for her death. She was

my everything!" I laughed. "You think that's funny? ITS NOT! I was in love once and I'll never forget it or the anger

that her death filled in me. It tortures me!" "You really are pitiful, Akira. Letting this girl enter your head and control

your head." "Gaara, love is a bitch! She got in my head! I couldn't think straight! She drove me insane!" "You're

weak. Now, is that everything?" "One more thing. Then, my guardian spirit showed up."

**(Akira's** **Flashback)** I struggled to stand when I heard a voice in my head. "Hello, Akira." "Who are you?" "I'm your

angel." "R-R-Really?" "Yes." I'm here to save you." "Do it." 'Not yet...First, I need to tell you that that dragon that

just butchered your love is named "Ryuutarou" and I know everything about him." "You do?" "Yes...If you want

revenge on him,you'll have to let me enter you." "Do it." "May I enter your body until I decide to leave?" 'Yes." I felt

a burning sensation and My body moved on its own and stood up. "My name is Aruji...and I'm going to make your

revenge a reality."

**(Gaara's P.O.V) **"Is Aruji still inside you?" I asked him. "yYs, he's been talking to me the entire fight except when

I've talked just now." Something about this Aruji character didn't seem right. "And it's treating you well,

right?" "It's been encouraging me to commit violent acts." Aruji didn't seem like an angel at all. "You are

so...so...weak." I muttered. The crocodile leaped up at me. My sand caught him but he clamped his jaws down on

my arm. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Akira jerked his head and even though my sand grabbed him and

pulled, he wouldn't budge. I eventually jammed my fingers into his eyes and that made him release. "You are so

fucking dead!" The crocodile shouted as his tail grew steel. I teleported out of the cave and on top of the lake that

Akira had created with his past jutsuu. The crocodile followed and we just stared at each other. The tension

between us was growing. This fight was much more interesting than our triple threat back at Suna as we knew

each other a bit more than we did back then. "None of us are dead. We're going to resolve these issues. "Doubtful."


	10. Chapter 10

**CH 10**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **"What happened to "Kill me, Gaara"?" I asked as the croc glared angrily at me. "NOBODY insults

my life! You are going to get it!" "I'm a slow learner, Mr. Akira. May I have extra help?" "Go fuck yourself!" He

shouted shooting a ball of water at me. I wasn't going to waste my sand to block this so the ball hit me and

slammed my against the ball covering my body up to my head with water. "Wet like a pussy." "Dude...shut up." I

replied shaking my head as I stood up. "I know all of your abilities, Gaara. Sand Coffin, Sand Tsunami, Giant Sand

Burial, Sand Prison, Sand Hail, I know it all! Just give up." "Knowledge isn't the only thing needed to win. It takes

power and lots of it." He twisted his body in the strangest of ways as a reply. "You can't listen to your emotions on

the battlefield. They'll get you killed because stupid crap offends you. Now think, idiot. What will killing me

accomplish? Really think about this one, Akira." A red laser shot at me and I barely dodged it by falling over. "Hate

for your chakra network to be sliced. Close your mouth." He charged and purple mist formed above his head in the

form of hands and made seals. "Let's try this." He muttered vanishing. I heard the ground cracking and I quickly

looked at my feet and realized that something was about to happen. I jumped out of the way and a massive geizer

exploded. "God..." I whispered. The cracking sound filled my ears again and I hopped backwards dodging another,

and another, and another. My sand quickly formed into a platform and I hopped upon it and flew into the air. As the

geizers erupted, Akira hopped upon the water and up to the platform. I jumped back and my sand became a bunch

of giant rock bombs as when Naruto and I fought back when the villain Hiruko invaded. He shot a laser at some

blowing them all up. I split the ground upon which he was standing on but he landed upon one of the geizers. "Had

enough?" I asked. "Bite me!" He shouted firing a quick laser cutting the left side of my face. "That's it. You're toast!"

I pointed my hand at him which made the entire earth split below. Even though I know longer have Shukaku within

me, this attack is dedicated to the hard years I've dealt with him as I still make the sand that envelops the ground

and splits it in the shape of his face. The bomb rocks were allowed into the sand and I detonated them creating a

massive explosion below. The sky was now getting grey. I waited for my enemy to get up but doubted he had the

juice. I went down closer but remained on my guard. After awhile, my body began to get very cold. At the same time

though, very hot. Was this Mezame? No...This was not a listed side effect. My entire body suddenly screamed in

pain. It was intense. Every cell, every enzyme, and every molecule burned. It was both dull and sharp and the

very breeze caused me pain. I felt like I had a headache and my body felt like as if sharp needles were placed all

over it and slowly inserted. Then, the sound came. It was blaring. My ears felt like they were being chopped off. I

stumbled around and lost balance and fell on my sand which gave out and caught me. Everything else is a total

blur.

**(Later...)** I woke up but couldn't move my body. I was just laying on the floor of a dark cave.. "Sleeping beauty

decided to wake up today. 'Akira...' I realized. I tried to speak but couldn't move my mouth. The crocodile paced

around my body. "I'm sure your probably wondering what happened to you. That answer is simple. You were struck

by lightning." I gasped in my head. "How did such an electrical storm approach us so quickly? My geizers...They

release a compound made of Nitromethane and a gas I created into the air into the air which, when combined

with Oxygen, produces strong electric surges capable of destroying a nation...or paralyzing one. I paralyzed all the

dragons with this combo so I could kill all of them slowly and painfully and its how I defeated and paralyzed you in

the blink of an eye. I finally had enough energy to speak in whisper. "What did killing the dragons...solve?" "My first

bit of revenge of course. But that just feled the anger. but I have the advantage. I know Ryuutarou's vital spots as

I disected his friends to find a weakpoint." "D-D-Disect-tion?" "Yes...and I'm really curious to find out the anatomy of

you human beings." I heard a loud noise and realized I was on an operating table tied down. "Y-Y-You'll never get

away with t-this. I-I'm the K-Kaz-z-zek-kage. You'll be h-h-unt-ted if you kill me." "I'll just frame it on Ryuutarou.

Framing things on the dragon is what I'm best that. It's too bad we had to cross paths like this. The three of us are

really similar, despite some major differences. But you know what they say, _"Opposites attract"._ We aren't exactly

opposites, are we? All three of us are north poles which means we will repel each other. It's also a shame that you

had to stick your toungue where it doesn't belong. Now that toungue will just have to ripped out for the purposes

of this disection. All that screaming gets on my nerves, you know. I'm actually quite the little demon-seed, aren't I?

Well, if it makes you feel any better, I don't really want to kill you. Aruji says it would be a good idea to harvest your

organs to figure out the anatomy of a human. I'm just doing this so I have the best possible chance of survival. My

kind is usually made into a bag or a supper for you humans. Can't have my life ending before I get my preciouls little

revenge on the bigger reptile after all. So, I guess technically another thing that we have in commmon is that we

only care for ourselves now. I don't care about Suna or what happens to it. But again, its the opposites that attract,

right? You ever thought of why? Why is it that a simple scientific theory about the magnetic poles applies to our

situation. Because we are all _magnets_ in our own way. We only live to continue the chain of _"electricity". _This

_"electric current",_ if you will, is our population. Each and every member of our droning society is a magnet which only

has one purpose. That purpose is to continue the _electric current_ and the population moving forward. I don't get

why. Continuing to breed is what's hurting our society. Every generation spawns more criminals. Every generation

spawns more innocent victims. If you thought evil ended with the world war, you are far wrong. It is your kind that

has caused all of this death and misery, Gaara. Your species and your wretched filth are crushing us. If the"electric

current" doesn't end for the humans, everyone else's _"current"_ will. Society will always be full of jackasses looking

to obtain nothing more than self-gain. That doesn't just apply to your kind. Ryuutarou, you, and I are all jackasses.

Again though, its the opposites that attract. But, anyway, I've talked long enough. It's time to begin." I began

to realize that Akira was serious and I'm in major trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH 11**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I could feel my fear now. "I crave the way you tremble in terror, Gaara." Akira said with a

grin. "I crave the way your mouth forms a frightened frown. I crave the way you make up excuses so I won't kill

you." Akira crawled on my chest and my shaking was the only thing I was thinking about. His tail grew steel and he

rubbed it on my skin. It was cold and sent the chills down my spine. "I bet you wish I would just end it fast for you.

But, that takes away the fun. I will admit that the screaming does get annoying after a bit. At first, though, it's a

motivator. dissecting dead things just isn't my style." Akira was one sick fuck. I had the realization that this was it. I

was as good as dead. "The only question I have is, "Where do I cut first?" I gasped at him. I lost the energy to

speak so I couldn't insult him but I had a lot I wanted to say. "I mean, there's just so many choices. I could attempt

to find your lungs. But that would be too quick, wouldn't it? I could remove one kidney." He contemplated about my

stomach and my fingers. He even said something about flaying me which made me cringe. He eventually decided on

this vile decision.

"How about I start with cutting off your left arm. I can then cut it open and show the insides to you." He began to

saw the edge of my shoulder. I let out a wail of pain as he sawed about halfway before suddenly stopping. Pulling

his tail out, I noticed how much blood was on his tail. "This is steel but I can still feel the blood." His tail stretched to

his lips and he smelled my blood and licked it up. The sight grossed me out but then, he spit all my blood in my face.

I couldn't wipe it as I was tied down and I felt him begin to saw my other arm about halfway through. The pain was

excruciating. I needed to get out of here. I skimmed around the cave for a solution but Akira had no weakness I

could exploit. "How does that feel?" He asked getting closer to me. I responded by spitting blood right into his eye.

He let out a shriek before trying to stab me in the face. I shifted my head and dodge the blow and his tail pierced

through the table. He couldn't pull it back out so I took the time to bite his tail. Its all I had. He lost his temper and

the ground cracked and a geyser fired hot water. My shackles broke and I was free. "Urrg...not my best moment."

The croc sighed. I leaped back outside and finally wiped the blood off my face. Sand flew around me and temporarily

patched up my injuries. The battleground was the same as we left it so I had a lot of sand. More water shot

at me and I teleported away from it. I shot sand at Akira in all directions. He slashed the tip with his tail before

shooting more water at me which forced me back to the edge of the lake. Akira lunged but I tripped to the side and

he missed. My sand shot at him and grabbed his tail. He squirmed and tried shooting water but all of his attempts

failed. "DE-NIED!" I shouted. He growled. "I am owning you, you scaley balled bitch!" I laughed. "I'm going to kill

you!" "Hard to kill someone when he's beating your brains in, huh?" He growled again and I hurled him into the air.

I was on top of the world and I felt a power just take over me. Akira was spinning in the air. My sand came together

to form the image of Tianlong, a chinese dragon I read about before my journey. The sandy dragon shot up at Akira,

slammed into him, and enveloped the crocodile into the sand. Tianlong continued flying. I created a few sand-rock

bombs and flung them into the sandy dragon's mouth. I clenched my fist and the entire dragon exploded. Akira's

body flew out and landed at my feet. He didn't move but I saw him breathing and staring at me. "Come on. No

more." I said. He didn't reply. "We've seen which one of us is stronger. Battling longer would be stupid." I said

looking him in the eye. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" "Nothing at all. The only thing you're going to do is

travel with me so we can have a nice long chat with Ryuutarou." Akira lost conciousness and I heard flapping behind

me. I turned to see Ryuutarou looking at me. "Hello, Ryuutarou." I said. He respectfully bowed his head and replied,

"That was very impressive, Kazekage." I bowed my head in return. "Thank you." He came over to me and his

toungue slid out of his mouth. My sand shot up and I backed up. "What are you doing?" "Trust me and remove the

sand from your sawed arms." We stared into each other's eyes and my sand left my wounds. He formed a ball of

light by his mouth and shot one at each arm. They were frozen and I was paralyzed. "What did you just do?" I

shouted. The dragon walked towards me and put his tongue on my cheek. It was very hot. Steam formed from his

tongue meeting my cheek. He released it and I stared puzzled. "I have made a permanent bond between us. I can

now send you telepathic messages. You will hear me speaking to you thousands of miles away." My skin suddenly

began growing back and I moved it again. "If you want to have a conversation with me, that's fine. But, I don't

want to rush things. Meet me on the edge of the sea on the southeastern border of the Land of Lightning in 15

days. That is where our "talk" will take place. Ryuutarou spread his wings and he took to the sky and flew out of my

sight. The wind blew through my hair and I looked back at Akira. "Well, here we go." I muttered to myself.


	12. Chapter 12

**CH 12**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I fell on one knee again and popped another mezame pill. Akira was ahead of me. We were

climbing a mountain to a point where we could walk around it. "Come on! Keep up!" The crocodile called down at

me. I was having immense trouble trying to stay with the young croc. "What the hell is keeping you?" "My arms are

almost shredded apart because of you! My sand is holding them in place but movements are still hard. You're sure

agile for just getting your ass kicked." "Aruji's presence heals my wounds very quick. I'm fine. I should just leave

you but you're the only one that knows of Ryuutarou's location at the moment. You do know that's the only reason

I haven't left you, right?" That comment kinda hurt me. I didn't know why. But that comment just...offended me.

When I didn't reply, Akira jumped up a few rocks. I slowly followed up the slope. I suddenly heard a voice in my

head. "Gaara, this is Ryuutarou." I gasped out loud and Akira's eyes landed on me. "I can tell your arms are a

wreck. Well, that's about to change." I didn't know how that would happen but Akira suddenly leaped at me

knocking me off ,y feet. I heard an explosion which sent me back into reality. "What the hell was that?" I asked.

"The damn dragon...it's here. Stay out of my way." I looked up to see Ryuutarou flying around the mountain. His big

wings flapped and he stared the two of us down. "Akira, go away. I'm not here for you." Akira snarled at his enemy

and that was all that was needed. The croc leaped off the mountain and climbed on the dragon's back.

Ryuutarou shot off into the air and I was alone. I felt a pressure in my arms and they were back to normal. I heard

an explosion and Ryuutarou had the crocodile in his talons and forcefully slammed him into the mountain. The

dragon flew down to me and looked at my arms. "The time reverse seal seems to have worked." He said. "T-Time?"

"Those two balls of light were time seals. I simply reversed time in your arms. They are now about a day younger

than you. I'm trying to make the effects immediate but I haven't gotten there yet. This jutsu, as it is toogood to not

have side effects, makes you sleepy and is more powerful than the effects of the Mezame you've taken. You will fall

asleep tonight, Gaara. I couldn't let Akira witness that so I interfered." I was shocked. "What the hell are you?

What are your intentions, Ryuutarou? Are you good or bad?" "This isn't the right time or place to discuss that. The

answers you want will be given to you at the border. Now, I'm going to "attack" Akira. Fire formed by his mouth and

he turned around and blasted the mountain which made the top of the mountain explode. "Now, that should save

you some time." Ryuutarou flapped his wings and flew off in the distance.

**(Later that night: Gaara's dream) **I knew where I was and it wasn't with Akira on a patch of grass. I was at the

Chunin Exam stadium. I wasn't doing anything or fighting anyone. I just know there was a slow love song in the

background. I couldn't move but I felt a soft, warm hand in my own and was staring at a girl. I can't describe how

beautiful she was. All I remember about the dream is her long, gorgeous hair and her white eyes. Light then

exploded from her chest and I was now surrounded by fire. I was pinned down by the same wolf I'd seen in a

dream before. "The dark spawns from the light." I heard Akira's voice say. I immediately woke up and let out a gasp.

The crocodile's head shot up. "Something wrong?" He asked. "I'm frightened." The crocodile chuckled. "Of what?"

"..Wolves.." "Oh calm down. There hasn't been a wolf in these parts in a million years. "Why not?" "An immense ice

age wiped them out. They're extinct from the five nations." "Dreams just...make me feel uncomfortable." "Dreams

are a waste of time." Akira said resting his head back down. "Well what do you fear? There must be something."

"There are two things that I fear." Akira began. "The first is falling in love again. It was hypnotizing and gives your

enemies a clear weakness to exploit. The second is seeing her again." "Who? Rika?" "No...Rika was as pure as an

angel. I want revenge on Ryuutarou because he wronged me. But, I'm not exactly so innocent myself. I killed my

sister out of concern for myself." "Wow...what was her name?" "Nozomi...I couldn't ever face her again. Akira and

Ryuutarou are both very controversial, as it seems. Their murderous paths of destruction have cost many people

their lives. If I were to recruit them like I plan to, it would cause major controversy throughout the nations...I don't

care. I rested my head down and went back to sleep."

The next morning, I awoke feeling refreshed. Akira was ripping apart his breakfast he had hunted while I slept. "I

would give you some but that would kill you, probably." "It's fine. I'll skip breakfast. I went down to a river and

began skipping rocks across the water. "The dark spawns from the light." I muttered skipping a rock. I had no idea

what it was supposed to mean. I do know that the girl still captivated me and the wolf still intimidated me. I tried to

shake them both from my mind but they both wouldn't go. I can still see the girl's loving smile as clearly as the

white wolf growling as it pinned me down. "Gaara, I'm done!" Akira called down at me. I skipped one more rock and

thought of what the girl had said to me right before the wolf jumped out of her chest, _"I love you, Ouji."_


	13. Chapter 13

**CH 13**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **_"I love you, Ouji." _I heard the voice again. I swear I've heard the voice

before. But, I _had_ not the slightest clue where. I began to think that all this crap was just

another side effect from my Mezame pills. As we travelled, my barfing, dizziness, and all

my other side effects were of no concern to Akira who continued leaping ahead of me.

"You're really starting to piss me off, ginger." The crocodile growled. "Why?" "You're going

too slow, that's why. Chop! Chop! Speed it up! We don't have all day, Gaara." "Actually we

do, genius." "Don't be a smart ass. There's nothing more I hate then a smart ass. Unless

you want me to clock you upside your jaw, I suggest you shut the hell up." "Do you have

to talk like that? Enough with the cursing." "Suck your sweaty dick, you lazy fuck." Akira

growled jumping forward. "What a hard ass..." I muttered under my breath. We continued

hopping through the trees in silience.

**(Akira's P.O.V.) **"Soon, revenge will be mine. This time, I know I'll kill him.

Mother...father...Rika...Everyone...He'll fall for all of you.

_(Flashback) __"You just don't know when to give up, do you." Ryuutarou shouted. "I am a _

_slow learner at some lessons." I replied jumping up only to be swatted by a giant tail. _

_"Word of advice, croc. You're a little on the short side to be threatning." "Funny, _

_compared to some things I've taken out, You're the size of a fly. I can say the same thing _

_to you, if you want to think a bit deeper into it. Thinking clearly is something that we both _

_know you don't do, Ryuutarou." "You don't know how wrong you are." I chuckled. "So _

_slaughtering everyone was for a reason?" "Of course it was. Everything in life is done for _

_a reason. A reason may be selfish or selfless but in the end, both adjectives can be used _

_to describe the same noun." "I don't need you teaching me how to speak, dragon. I'm _

_perfectly capable of understanding humongous words while I doubt your capable of _

_smelling the scent of your own feces." "Very funny. If the comedian continues to insilt _

_something, it may just come back to bite him." "Let's see if this walking tower of disease _

_can bite back." "It sure can..."_

Hard to believe that we've had over 100 battles now. Its a small world. But as long as he

is breathing in and breathing out, I can't ever stop hunting him. I owe to Rika and to my

family to kill that dragomn. No matter who wins, our fighting will end with a species going

extinct. Its either crocodiles or dragons. Either way, earth's losing a reptile. "Akira!" I

heard Gaara call. I stopped and turned my head around to see the young Kazekage

resting on tree and violently shaking his head. "What the heck is wrong now? You

shouldn't be taking that pill anymore." His sand shot out and began swatting at the air.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Robbers." He replied. My eyes shifted and his sand slammed

against the ground. "Got one!" He cried clenching his fist. "What are you, high?" I asked.

"Guess I might be seeing a hallucination. That was a side effect." "There isn't anything

there, Gaara. Stop whacking off and come on. I don't know which way to go." "That's why

you need to stay with me." I stopped and turned back to Gaara. "I'm not simply walking

beside you. There is going to be a substitute if that is happening. The two of us sat,

silent. "You can ride on my shoulders." Gaara suggested. "Don't be absurd. Gaara, let me

be very clear about this. You don't have my trust." "How can I gain that?" **"Don't listen **

**to him, Akira. I'm the only one you need." **Aruji barked in my head. _"You're the only _

_one I need."_ I repeated.** "Excellent. Now we're sticking to our original plan and **

**killing our young Kazekage third wheeler when we get to Ryuutarou's cave. This **

**time, I know we can crush that demon spawn." **"You listen to me, Gaara. I don't

need your friendship. I'm doing this for me, understand." "Hmph, and you talk as if I'm so

dependent on you. If you think I need you, Akira, you're mistaken as well. I've been alone

for years and I'm very ready to live out the rest of my life that way." Gaara's words

seemed to possess me as what I said next shocked even myself. "Alright, make room on

your shoulders." He stuck his arm on the ground and I ran up it. My snake-like body bent

so I could keep balance. We looked into each other's eyes. "Ready?" He asked. "Dude, get

a breath mint." I replied. "Well, slap my ass and call me Susan, I don't care. Its not like I

need to impress anyone with my appearance. I mean, I'm Gaara Sabaku. I love only

myself. If I gave a shit what someone thought, I wouldn't have lasted this long. What you

need to learn, Akira, is that I'm above your average teenager. I'm not falling in love ever

nor am I finding any girls hot." "Guys?" "FUCK NO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I

laughed. "Calm down. I'm just tormenting you. If we're going to be a team for this, I

guess it is best to have a small amount of trust in each other." "You know, my father

always said that people gaining your trust could be looking for the right spot to plunge the

knife." "You know what my father always said, Susan?" "What?" Gaara asked smiling. "He

always called me slicker than greased weasel shit on a doorknob." We chuckled. "So,

Susan. How far until we get there?" "Not too long now. And stop calling me Susan." "No."

I replied as we kept walking.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH 14**

**(Gaara's P.O.V.) **I popped another Mezame in my mouth as I continued walking. Akira was asleep on my shoulders

and I couldn't help but predict he was having nightmares of some kind because he kept stirring, moaning, and

squinting in his sleep. I still didn't know if we fully trusted each other. One part of me did trust him but the other felt

he was up to something. This "angel" living inside of him seems more like a demon of some kind. I know a lot about

demons, unfortunately and was glad to finally be rid of mine after all those hard years. We were nearing our

destination. Ryuutarou's face entered my mind. Dragons aren't easy to slay. It's not as easy as stupid myths and

fairy tales make it seem. One doesn't simply kill a dragon. Especially this one, who has been a tyrant to the five

nations and slaughtered Akira's family along with his lover. But then when you talk to him, he is very respectful and

even offered help. I don't know what is off about this situation but I didn't like it. After a few more hours of walking,

I had another mezame side effect. I got the worst back pain I have ever felt in my entire life. When I stepped and

tried going again, I felt like I was being stabbed. I lost my footing and collapsed on the ground. Akira rolled off my

shoulders and woke up. "OW!" He yelled as his tail stretched up to his head and he rubbed it. "What the hell is

wrong with you, Gaara. You nearly killed me!" "Those..damn pills. They're giving me immense back pain." "And I

stress again. Why the holy ass are you taking them?" "I'm on a strict time limit. If I want to meet my goal of ending

your feud, I have to work fast." Akira only chuckled. "The only way Akira vs. Ryuutarou will end is when one of us

drops dead and you can damn well be assured that will be the dragon. I'll get him. This is my day. I can feel it. Get

your ass off the ground and let's go!" "We'll be there shortly if we keep walking. I think I can take an hour off."

Akira scoffed. "Sure, whatever. It will give me time to fast." "You fast?" "Yes, I do. Whenever I know a battle is

going to happen, I fast beforehand." "Why is that?" "Because..well, I'm actually a pacifist." "BULLSHIT!" I shouted

shocked. "Yeah, I wear a blood-thirsty exterior but I actually hate resulting to violence." "You nearly did a live

dissection of me and you're really going to sit there and tell me you hate violence and blood?" "Yes, because its

true." I was interested now. "What else do you do before fights?" "Meditate. I clear my mind and just relax." "I

think I'm going to start doing that too. It seems like an interesting practice." We sat in silence for a bit. "You're the

only one I've ever told that too. It feels kind of wierd to just say something very personal to someone I hardly

know." "Well,-" I replied. "I can tell you about an interesting dream I had." "Sure, go ahead." I told Akira about the

dream with the girl with the white eyes and the white wolf with the mismatching eyes that jumped out of her chest.

**(Akira's P.O.V.) ****"That's rather interesting. I know a white wolf with mismatching eye color." **Aruji bellowed

inside my head. "And what was its name." **"I'm going to keep that information to myself for now, my little **

**friend." **"What?" **"I'm sorry, Akira, I just feel like I'm allowed to have some privacy about some of the things I **

**met when I was still flesh." **"Don't talk to me about privacy, Aruji. You're the one that lives inside my body and

basically tells me what to do!" **"That's as a mentor and is for your best interest." **"You want me to kill Gaara as

soon as we get to the cave. Let's really think about this. Gaara is on my side right now. If we fight Ryuutarou,

Gaara will be on our team, working with us. I know we wanted revenge alone but I just can't seem to get the dragon

when we fight alone. If I had Gaara, I now Ryuutarou wouldn't stand a chance against our combined power. Gaara

is also the Kazekage, Aruji. If we betrayed and killed the Kazekage, Suna and all of its allies would certainly form a

man-hunt to hunt us down. Killing Gaara solves nothing, yet you say its in my best interest. I don't know why you're

giving me bad advice because if I die, so do you." **"So smart...so cunning. Fine...you want to call the shots, I'm **

**not going to be the one to try to stop you. Go for it." **Aruji's presence subsided and I was shot back into reality.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked me. "Fine...why?" "You were zoning out and talking to yourself about something. I'm

just wondering." "Yeah, I'm fine. Was there anything else in that dream you had?" "That was everything." "I'm only

saying this for your sake, Gaara. Try not to let that dream become a reality." "What do you mean?" "Falling for some

slut. I've diagnosed you as above everyone else because of our talk yesterday. Don't sink down to their level." "I

won't." "Always remember that love is a seal which traps the soul forever, never to be released. Everyone that gets

sucked up by the seal will forever be in their own private hell forever." Gaara stood up and stuck out his arm. "Shall

we get going?" "Yes, please!" I replied jumping on it and scampering onto his shoulder.


End file.
